Bittersweet and Strange
by Asshatry
Summary: When her father doesn't come back from his scavenging run, she goes looking for him and meets a horrible beast: Negan. This fic mirrors the movie Beauty and the Beast. (FLUFF/SMUT/ANGST)
1. Part 1

I lived in a little settlement built within the courthouse of an abandoned town. I had lost count of how many days had passed since the end of the world started, but I felt safe within our community. We had started to rebuild civilization.

People worked together to survive; they traded food and supplies. Day after day, we continued to get more comfortable. It started to feel like before, when the dead weren't coming back to life.

I walked through the courthouse and past a few people that were arguing over a trade they were trying to make, on my way to the library. The scavengers brought books from some of their runs, and although there weren't many to pick from, I allowed myself to get lost in their fantasy worlds. It was a nice escape from the harsh reality we were all faced with.

The leader of our community, a man named Gavin, smiled at me from across the room, but I ignored him. He was very old fashioned and didn't believe women should be allowed outside of the walls of the courthouse. He said we needed to be protected, because without us, life could not continue on. I always ignored his multiple advances as he tried to flirt with me. I wanted to help fight. I wanted to be more than just someone's wife.

With book in hand, I headed back to the area of the courthouse my father and I shared. It was just the two of us—my mother had died when I was a child, and I had no siblings. My father was one of the scavengers who was tasked with finding supplies to keep our community thriving. He was getting ready to go out on a run, and I wanted to say goodbye to him before he left.

I headed over to the little office where my father's room was located and knocked.

"Come in!" his cheery voice called out, and I entered with a smile. My father was a good man, but the community thought he was strange. In fact, they thought we were both peculiar.

We mostly kept to ourselves, and when he wasn't out looking for loot, my father worked on different projects and inventions. He had a colorful imagination, but he wasn't always able to make his contraptions work. His attempt at building a stove had caused a fire, and after that, he wasn't allowed to use what Gavin considered "dangerous tools". My father didn't let that discourage him, and continued to try and build projects. 'Accidents happen,' he said.

So we were seen as odd. The crazy old man with his contraptions and the girl whose nose was always stuck in a book. I didn't let it bother me.

I sat down in a chair across from the desk where my father was peering at a generator. His hair was starting to turn grey and I noticed the wrinkles in his skin. He was growing old, but that meant he was living. We both were. That's all that mattered anymore.

"How's it coming along?" I asked, setting the book in my lap and examining the tools that were laying on his desk.

"I'll figure it out eventually! If I can get this running, we could build more and eventually power the entire courthouse!" He grinned at me from where he was standing next to the generator.

"When do you leave?" I asked, as he pointed towards a screw driver and I reached across to hand it to him.

"I have to get going soon." My father wiped at his forehead and pulled out one of the screws on the generator. "There was a factory building I noticed out east during my run yesterday. I want to go check it out."

"Just be careful, dad," I warned, watching as he pried one of the pieces off the generator and it fell onto the desk with a soft thud.

"Always am, kiddo." He set down the screwdriver and looked up at me with a warm smile. "I'll see if I can't find you a new book while I'm out there."

I smiled back at him and held up the worn novel up in front of me.

"I don't mind reading these." Most of the books we had were because of my dad. He was still trying to spoil me, even during the end of the world.

"A new adventure couldn't hurt." My father chuckled."I better go before it gets dark. I'll be back soon, okay?"

I nodded at him. Every time he left it made me nervous, but my father knew how to handle himself out there. I tried not to worry for him, but I couldn't help it.

"Okay. Love you." I stood up and hugged him. He left the room and I picked up my book and opened to where I had left off.

* * *

The sun set and my father did not return.

I waited by the front doors of the courthouse with my book in my lap trying to focus on the words, but I was too nervous. I had started to pace when Gavin came down the stairs in the main room.

"Everything alright?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My father was supposed to be back hours ago," I explained in a worried voice as I watched out one of the boarded up windows. "He's never this late, Gavin."

"I'm sure here's fine, darling. No need to worry." He came up behind me and placed an arm around my hip, pulling me towards him. "Why don't you come up to my room and we can wait for him there?"

I stepped out of his grasp and continued trying to look out the window.

"I'm not interested," I grumbled.

"Oh, come on sweetheart. Your old man is probably just gonna spend the night out there. He'll be back by morning." Gavin went to reach for me again, but I swatted his hand away.

"He's never done that before, and you know it." I turned to glare at him.

Gavin huffed at my rejection and headed back to the stairs.

"Suit yourself, woman. You'll be waiting by that window all night."

Gavin disappeared up the stairs, and I waited a little while longer. After a few minutes passed with no sign of my father's car, I glanced back over to the stairs to make sure Gavin was gone. I headed over to the inventory room and took one of the keyrings from a hook on the wall. We had a few cars, and I was determined to go find my father.

I unlocked the front doors and rushed out into the night, sprinting over to one of the cars before I could be caught. Once inside the vehicle, I started the engine and flipped on the headlights. I wasn't sure if anyone saw me or not—I was speeding away from the courthouse and down the road within seconds. I passed by a few walkers as I headed east, keeping my eyes peeled for a factory building.

A thunderstorm rolled overhead and lightning lit up the sky as I drove down the highway. I scanned the road for my father's car, but saw no sign of him. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but fought them. I refused to accept the possibility he was gone.

And then I saw it.

Off in the distance and lit up by the moon was a huge factory towering into the sky. I stepped on the gas and headed straight for the large building. He had to be there.

I reached it within a few minutes and parked the vehicle in front of the large building. My eyes grew wide as I saw a bunch of walkers beyond a large fence that was damaged. It looked like someone had crashed into it. I could see my father's car was parked inside the grounds of the factory; the front of it was bent.

He had crashed into the fence.

I got out of the car and headed up to a gate as the rain drenched my clothes. I went to try and open it when a bright light flooded my vision.

"STOP!" A commanding voice made me freeze and I held my hand up in front of my face, trying to shield my eyes from the light. After a few seconds, the light was pointed in a different direction, and I looked up to see there was a man standing on a walkway, pointing a gun at me with a flashlight attached to it.

"Please!" I called out. "I'm looking for my father!"

I glanced around to realize we weren't alone. There were multiple men guarding the fence from within the walls, and they were all aiming their guns at me.

The gate opened and there was a man on the other side, regarding me sternly. I held my hands up.

"I'm not armed," I explained, hoping my honesty would grant me access. "That's my father's car!" I pointed at the vehicle that was parked within eyesight. The man glanced over at it, and then back to me.

I gasped as he grabbed me and pulled me past the gate without saying anything. I stumbled as he forced me to walk forward. I looked up at the large building just as the thunder roared.

I wondered if I had just made a huge mistake.

He led me through the front doors of the building. We rounded a few halls and went up a flight of stairs before coming to a stop in front of a door that was locked from the outside. I watched as he unlocked it and then shoved me inside the room. The light from the hall lit it up just enough so that I could see my father.

He was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall when he looked up to see me. The door slammed shut and I could hear it being locked as we were suddenly engulfed in darkness.

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded. I could hear him start to get to his feet and I reached out in the darkness, trying to find his hands.

"You didn't come home. I was so worried!" My hands found his and he squeezed tightly.

"You shouldn't have come here, honey. You shouldn't be here…" The sound of his voice made me feel sick to my stomach.

"What did they do to you?" I asked, letting go of his hands to sit down on the ground. "What happened?"

He sat next to me and I heard him let out a long sigh.

"They haven't hurt me… yet. I accidentally crashed into their fence, and I got dragged inside. This community… I think I met their leader. He told me that the car was now his. I tried to explain to him that I needed it to get back to you, but he didn't care. He said if I didn't cooperate, I would live to regret it. If I lived at all."

"I'm so sorry." I felt a shudder spread throughout my body as I realized we were both probably going to die. At least I was with my father.

Time passed slowly as we waited to learn our fate. Eventually the door opened and the same guard bent down to grab my arm.

"Wait!" My father begged. He reached out to me, but I was dragged out into the hall and the door was slammed in his face.

"I'll be okay!" I called out to him as I was led out of the hallway and up some more stairs. I could feel myself shaking, but I tried my best to be brave.

I was led up onto some sort of metal platform and then the guard let me go. There was a man standing across the way by a metal rail. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. The guard left, and then I was alone with the strange man. What was I supposed to say? I glanced down at the ground underneath the metal and shivered. I didn't like heights.

"Impressive, huh?" the man asked in a gravelly voice. I didn't respond and stared at his back. He was tall and lean, with a black, leather jacket and black boots. He had a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire sitting over his shoulder—its tip was pointed at me.

When he finally faced me, I was met with a wide grin.

"Don't you like it?" He gestured to the large room we were standing in. Again, I didn't speak. I wasn't sure if he was referring to the room itself, or the entire complex. I was too terrified to ask. There was something about this man that made me very nervous.

He brought a hand to his face and rubbed his beard, letting out a long sigh.

"I am being mighty fuckin' rude right now. Sorry about that darlin'. I'm Negan." I would have thought it would be impossible, but his smile grew even wider.

"Please don't hurt my father," I said in a quiet voice. I sounded just as scared as I felt.

"Your father is my prisoner. You guys don't fuckin' get how things work around here, but you'll figure it out soon enough." A sinister expression played out on his features and I gulped. I could see the look in his eye—he was planning on hurting my father.

 _This man was evil._

"Please. Just let us go," I pleaded. "He's a good man. He didn't mean any harm coming here. Crashing into your fence was an accident."

"You don't get it, kid." Negan took a few steps towards me.

"I'm not a kid!" I raised my voice at him and then closed my mouth, regretting the tone of voice immediately. I was so sick of everyone thinking I was just a little girl. Between Gavin keeping me locked up inside the courthouse and this man treating me like a child, I was frustrated. But now was not the time to be argumentative.

My outburst had taken him off guard, but it wasn't long before the smile returned to Negan's face as he regarded me. He almost seemed intrigued.

"Accident or not, that fence will need to be repaired. He's gonna pay for it. _One way, or another._ "

My mind raced. I knew my father wouldn't be able to mend the fence. He was good with gadgets and contraptions, but he had never been good with carpentry. Once Negan realized he couldn't fix it, he would probably hurt him. I couldn't have that. I couldn't lose the only person I cared about.

"Take me instead." The words were out before I had the time to process them.

It became eerily quiet as Negan continued to stare at me. I felt like a trapped animal.

"And why would I do that?" he asked in a low voice.

"I'm young. I'll work twice as hard as him."

Negan let out a laugh and then leaned back and stretched.

"Gosh doll, if your father is so worthless, I'll just get rid of him." He said it so nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just mentioned killing someone.

"No!" I half-shouted, surprising both myself and Negan. "You can keep the cars and me, but please let my father go."

"And who's gonna fix my damn fence?"

I paused, trying to come up with an answer. I didn't know the first thing about repairing fences, but Negan wasn't saying no. He was considering my offer, so I tried to sweeten the deal.

"I'll do whatever you want. Please just let him go."

I wasn't entirely sure why I chose those words. Telling him I would do anything was a big statement, but I remembered the sinister expression I had seen on his face only moments before. It was my father or me., and I would do _anything_ to save my dad.

Negan didn't speak and just stared into my eyes for a long time. I felt like he was looking into my soul and I gulped, but held his gaze. I wasn't lying. If he let my father go, I'd cooperate. I willed my eyes to tell him that.

Finally he answered me.

"You've got yourself a deal."

I let out a breath and felt relief. My father was going to be okay.

With that, he approached me and grabbed my arm. His grip was strong, but he wasn't hurting me as he led me off the metal platform and back into the halls. We went back to the cells and Negan opened the door to the room with my father. Once he saw me, my father stood up from the floor. I walked into the little room and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking down at me as if he was looking for any injuries.

"Yes, dad. I'm okay. It's gonna be okay. I promise. I-"

"Take him." Negan's voice cut me off, and I looked over my shoulder to see a few guards were entering into the little room. They grabbed my father roughly by his arms and pulled him out of the cell.

"Wait!" I cried out. I went to go to him, but I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I glanced over my shoulder to see Negan was holding me back.

"Dad!" I yelled. I felt my legs buckle, and I fell onto the ground as the only person I loved disappeared beyond the door. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, but I didn't care how pathetic I looked. I felt terrified and helpless.

"Get off the ground," Negan ordered in a deep voice. I didn't move at first and tried to stop crying. How could he be so cold? He didn't seem to care that he had just split up a family.

I sniffled and slowly picked myself up.

"You didn't let me say goodbye," I whispered.

Negan didn't say anything and headed back down the hallway. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and watched as he gestured for me to follow him.

I was trapped with the beast.


	2. Part 2

"I'll show you to your room," Negan said as he led me down a dimly lit hallway. I studied the many rooms we passed by and then cocked my head to the side.

"My room?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Do you wanna stay in the cell instead?" He stopped walking and turned to look at me sternly. My simple question seemed to annoy him, and I had a feeling he had no problem leaving me there.

I shook my head furiously.

"No," I replied bleakly.

"Then let's go."

We rounded a corner where some men were standing and they all dropped down onto their knees. I tried not to stare as we passed by them. Negan didn't even seem to notice their presence. It was bizarre—like servants bowing to their king.

I thought about my father and wondered if he would make it home safe. What would he tell Gavin? Would Gavin even believe him? He was always skeptical about my father's flights of fancy, and I wasn't sure what would happen. Either way, he was a lot safer out there than in here with Negan.

"I think you're gonna like it here." Negan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as we rounded another corner and headed up some stairs. "This is the Sanctuary. It's your home now, and you're free to go wherever you want, except my room. You're only allowed in there if I invite you." He winked at me and I averted my eyes. He certainly wasn't shy.

We stopped at a door and he opened it for me. As I entered, I glanced around at what I assumed was the room where I'd be staying. It was actually quite big; there was a double bed in the middle, and plenty of knickknacks decorating the shelves. There was even a TV, and I took it all in with wide eyes. It was certainly better than the cell.

I turned to face Negan who was still standing behind me.

"If you need anything, just ask one of my men. I'll station my best guy outside your door for tonight." He leaned in close with a smirk, and I tensed up as he invaded my personal space.

"Oh, and you're gonna join me for dinner."

Before I could reply, he pulled the door shut in my face.

I turned to look at my new room again, and it all became too much. I felt the tears build, and I went and sat on the bed and let them roll off my face. I was alone in a new place, with strangers, and I already missed my father terribly. I didn't regret my decision—I was so glad Negan had agreed to take me instead, but I wished I was back home again.

And I _really_ didn't want to have dinner with him.

* * *

I laid on the bed not knowing what to do; I didn't want to leave the room yet. I knew Negan was expecting me for dinner, but I didn't want to go. Eventually there was a knock at my door, and a man with a mustache stuck his head through the opening.

"Time to go eat!" he said with a warm smile. I shook my head and pulled the blankets over my face.

"I'm not going," I called out to him.

"He's not gonna like that." The man said in a sing-song voice. When I didn't emerge from under the comforter, I heard the door close. I got up from the bed and went over and locked it. Negan could eat alone for all I cared.

Crawling back under the covers, I started to drift off to sleep when a loud bang against the door startled me, and I sat up.

"I invited you to dinner!" Negan's voice called from outside the room.

"I'm not hungry!" I shot back.

The sound of the doorknob jiggling made me back up further on the bed.

"Open this door right now, or I'll take it off its fucking hinges!" Negan roared, banging against the wood again.

There was silence for a long time, and I wondered if he was going to do it. I glanced around the room for a weapon or something I could use to defend myself, but Negan spoke again.

"Come on…" His voice was softer than before. He was trying to remain calm, but I knew better than to trust him. One little push was all it would take.

"No!" I shouted.

"It would mean a lot to me. Please." He sounded like his jaw was clenched, as if the effort to be kind was painful for him.

"No thank you!" I yelled.

"You can't stay in there forever!" He banged against the door again and it made me jump. I narrowed my eyes at the door.

"Yes I can!" I yelled. I didn't care if I was pushing him too much. He had taken me away from my father, and I wasn't about to make his life easy.

"Fine!" The banging stopped. "Then you can starve to death for all I fuckin' care!"

I tried to calm my nerves, expecting the door to fall down any second. Instead, Negan spoke again, but not to me.

"If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all." He was talking to his man outside my door, but loud enough so I could hear it too. "Keep an eye on her, Simon."

* * *

An hour passed, and then another. No one tried to come into my room, but I was still apprehensive. I wasn't able to sleep, so I got out of bed and looked around some more. There were some magazines and a few movies, but I was disappointed to find there weren't any books.

My stomach growled loud, and I winced at the sound. I had told Negan I wasn't hungry, but it was a lie. I hadn't eaten since that morning, and was almost regretting not having dinner with him. _Almost._

I headed over to the door to listen, placing my ear against the wood. I could hear people talking, and I quietly unlocked and opened it.

The man with the mustache was standing down the hall with his back to me, and he was flirting with a young woman. She was giggling, and he was grinning wide—clearly interested in her. While they were both distracted, I slipped out of the bedroom and headed down the hall.

The factory building was huge, with many twists and turns. It was late, so there weren't many people out and about. I saw a few coming down a hallway, and I pressed my back against the wall and held my breath, hoping they wouldn't turn my way. They didn't.

I made it to the front doors and looked outside. There were a group of men with guns standing by the hole in the fence as if they were guarding it. There was no way I'd make it out without getting captured or shot. I let out a frustrated sigh and turned back.

I came upon a kitchen, or what looked to be one. There were a couple refrigerators and a table in the center of the room. I walked over to one of the fridges and opened the door wide to look inside. It was filled with vegetables, fruit, and bread. I reached out to pick up a loaf when someone cleared their throat behind me.

I jumped and spun around to see the man with the mustache had found me.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle ya." He walked into the kitchen and bent over to pick up the bread I had dropped. I was frozen in place, unsure if I should run or fight. He must have noticed my demeanor, because he chuckled low.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. I honestly didn't think you'd have the balls to sneak out, but here you are!"

He set the bread on the table and then turned to regard me. Sticking his hand out, he grinned wide.

"I'm Simon. It's nice to meet you."

I shook his hand and smiled back at him. He seemed nice enough, but I knew I still needed to tread carefully.

"Do you need something?" he asked, placing a hand to lean against the table. I looked over at the bread.

"I'm a little hungry," I admitted, looking away from him. I figured he would stop me and make me go back to the bedroom.

Simon let out a sigh and then pulled out a chair from the table.

"Negan said you needed to eat with him," he spoke while sitting down. "But what the hell? Negan's busy, and I don't think he'd maim me for feedin' you."

He pushed the bread towards me.

"So be my guest."

I sat down across from him and watched as he took out a knife and slid it across the table. I glanced down at it a bit confused. He wanted me to use a hunting knife to slice it?

"Don't worry, it's cleaned," Simon said. I picked it up and sliced through the loaf to get a piece of bread.

Simon watched me eat and we didn't talk much. I hadn't had bread in so long, my stomach was singing praises. I finished the piece and looked back down at the loaf.

"Have some more!" he said, getting up from the chair. "We have plenty. Oh and you have to try this." He opened up the freezer side of one of the refrigerators and took out a container.

"Cardamom gelato. For some reason it's gray, but I swear it's delicious."

I watched him scoop up the ice-cream into two little bowls, and then carry them over to the table. He placed one in front of me and I smiled at him again. Picking up the spoon, I shoveled some of the frozen treat into my mouth and moaned as the sugary sweetness flooded my taste buds.

"Thank you. You're being so nice to me," I mumbled between bites. I hadn't had something so amazing since before the walkers.

"You haven't given me a reason not to be, darlin'."

He finished his gelato long before me and shoved the bowl across the table and then leaned back in his chair. "Negan can be nice too, when he wants to be," he added out of nowhere.

"Uh huh," I said, not sounding very sure.

"Believe me, he's a good guy. Just so long as you're not on his bad side. Which I might just be if I get caught giving you ice cream." He let out a chuckle, but there was a sense of seriousness to his words.

"Do I have to go back to my room?" I asked, feeling full. I hadn't finished my gelato, but Simon's eyes went to my bowl. I nodded at him, and he reached across the table to take it and eat the rest.

"No, I suppose you don't have to. Negan said you're allowed to look around. I can give you a tour, if you'd like," Simon said between spoonfuls.

"Yes, please." I sat up and smiled.

I felt like I was making a friend.

* * *

We walked through the hallways and corridors as Simon showed me around the factory. There were more rooms than I could count. He showed me the marketplace, which was currently closed, and the rec room, which had a ping pong table, a big screen television, and multiple couches. As we walked through one hall, he pointed at a black door, but didn't stop.

"That's Negan's room."

"Why is he so private about it?" I asked, stopping to regard it. I couldn't help but wonder what was on the other side.

Simon turned and gestured for me to come on. I started walking again and he chuckled.

"You are way too curious for your own good, sister."

Finally, we returned back to my bedroom. I opened the door and then turned to say goodbye to Simon.

"Thank you for the tour." I said, sticking my hand out. He shook it and that wide grin appeared once again under his mustache.

"You are very welcome. I'm gonna go see if I can't hunt down my little friend, so if you need something, I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay! Goodnight." I pulled the door shut.

I sat down on my bed, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Simon had said.

 _Negan wasn't that bad of a guy._

I had yet to see his good side, but Simon had been so genuine to me. If that was true, and Negan was a good person, then maybe he would let me go home.

Deciding it was worth a shot, I got up and slowly opened the door. Simon was gone, probably off seducing the girl I had seen earlier. Moving very quietly, I snuck down the hall and headed to the black door we had passed earlier.

I knocked a few times, but Negan didn't answer. When I opened the door and stepped inside, I gazed at all the lavish decorations. It was a little much for my taste—there were stuffed animal heads mounted on the wall, pictures and plants decorating the room, and multiple pieces of furniture including a huge, four poster bed.

But something sitting on a dresser caught my eye, and I walked over to it. It was a little black box, and I opened the lid carefully. Inside were photos, and I picked one up and stared down at it.

It was Negan, but he looked very different. His hair was a little longer and much darker, and he looked young. He had his arm around a woman with long, brown hair. She was laughing. I smiled down at it. It was a nice photo.

Suddenly the picture was snatched out of my hands, making me gasp. I spun around to see Negan was standing over me and glaring. The baseball bat was held tight in his grasp and close to my face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he demanded, placing the photo back into the box and closing it. I backed up into the room, and he moved to block me from the black box.

"I'm sorry!" My eyes went to the box. I couldn't help but wonder who the lady was, but I was too terrified to ask.

"I said you could explore anywhere you fucking want but my room, and where do you fucking go?!" He took a few steps towards me and I backed up again.

"I didn't mean any harm!" I said, feeling myself start to shake. He looked monstrous as he towered over me.

Negan's grip on the bat tightened, and my eyes grew wide.

 _He was going to kill me._

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" he bellowed, swinging the bat. It smashed against a table, shattering a lamp off to my side. Scared out of my mind, I turned and bolted from the bedroom, and I kept running.

I flew down the stairs and towards the front doors of the Sanctuary, desperately trying to get as far away from him and his uncontained wrath.

I darted towards the hole in the fence where his guards were standing. All of them turned and aimed their guns towards me, but I was less scared of them, and more scared of the man inside the factory building.

"Halt!" one of them ordered, but I ignored them and even as they tried to grab me, I made it past the fence. They didn't shoot, and instead started to chase me into the woods.

It was the middle of the night, and I couldn't see anything in the dark. I ran for a long time, even after my lungs started to burn. I didn't care how bad my legs hurt. I wouldn't stop until I was as far away from Negan as possible.

As I sprinted through the brush, I suddenly came smack dab into a walker. I screamed as I collided with its rotten flesh and fell onto the ground. Scrambling to get back onto my feet, I stood up quickly and looked around. There were walkers everywhere. I was completely surrounded.

I glanced around and tried to find a way out as they moved in. There were too many of them, and I backed up towards a tree.

"Help!" I yelled, hoping somebody would hear me. Negan's guards had followed me here, and I hoped they would be hot on my heels, or I was toast.

I backed up and placed my back to the tree. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I screamed as a walker tried to grab me. I tried to pull away, and fell onto the ground. The walker fell with me, and was on me in an instant.

I closed my eyes as it crawled on top of me and I accepted my fate. Hoping it would be over fast, I took a deep breath.

The weight of the walker disappeared, and my lids flew open to see Negan standing in front of me, baseball bat in hand. He brought down the barbed wire bat on top of the walker that had almost caused my demise and killed it instantly—its bloodied brains flew everywhere as he bashed its head in.

He swung the bat again and again, killing the walkers around us. There were at least ten, but Negan knocked them down like they were nothing.

When there were only a few left, one of the walkers fell to the ground after getting hit, and then reached out and grabbed Negan's ankle. He dropped his bat and fell onto the ground, right on top of it. He hissed in pain as the barbed wire dug into his arm.

He rolled over and his hand snatched out to grab the bat again, and he crushed the skull of the ankle-grabbing walker. He got up and beat the last few walkers to death, using his right arm as his left was now injured.

Once they were all dead, he leaned up against a tree and gasped for breath. The growls of the walkers were gone and replaced with his heavy breathing. I stood up and stared at him silently. His arm was drenched in blood where the barbed wire had dug into his skin. He was distracted, and I could still get away if I took my chance.

I went to turn and run, but I looked back again at Negan. He was facing away and holding his injured arm. I studied him for a few seconds, realizing the situation—he had just saved my life. Now he was bleeding badly, and if he didn't get medical attention soon, he would be in trouble.

I slowly approached him and placed my hand on the bat handle, taking it from him. He turned to look down at me, and his eyes scanned me as if looking for any injuries. I took his hand into mine and gave him a serious nod.

"Come on," I said, pulling him back towards the direction of the Sanctuary.


	3. Part 3

We burst through the front doors of the Sanctuary and Negan stopped to lean against the wall and catch his breath. His arm was gushing blood that stained the wall as he tried to stay upright. I noticed he wasn't wearing his usual leather jacket and wondered why he didn't have it on. Perhaps he had rushed out of the Sanctuary to go after me. I was lucky he had.

"Come on. We need to get that cleaned!" I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him down the hallway. "Which way to the infirmary?"

"It's just down that hall." Negan nodded ahead and then winced. "Go get the doctor. He's upstairs."

"No, I've got this." I led him through a door he pointed out and we entered into the large medical room. I brought Negan over to a chair to sit, and then started opening up the cupboards in the room. It only took a minute to find a first-aid kit. There was a small sink off to the side, and I grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the faucet. Going back to Negan, I set the kit down on the desk next to us and brought the damp cloth to his arm.

"FUCKIN' HELL!" he roared, pulling away from me. I grabbed his arm firmly and held it still, gently cleaning the dirt and blood on his arm. I could see three gashes in his upper bicep where the barbed wire had cut him, and I turned to open the first-aid kit.

"You need to get the fucking doctor," he muttered, glancing over at the door.

"I know what I'm doing," I replied sternly, and found some alcohol wipes.

"How?" Negan turned back to look at me.

"I've read a couple books about first-aid." I opened the little square packet and pulled out the moist wipe. The sharp scent of alcohol invaded my nostrils. I unfolded the little white cloth and then brought it to one of the cuts.

"GAHHH!" Negan screamed and pulled away, but I followed him and kept my hand on his arm.

"Hold still!" I demanded, "And keep your arm held up, above your heart. It will help with the blood flow."

"It fuckin' hurts!" he yelled. He moved his entire body so that his arm was out of my grasp, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It will hurt less if you just stay still." I stood up and stepped around him to try and continue cleaning the wounds.

Negan glared up at me with dark eyes.

"If you hadn't ran, I wouldn't have gotten hurt!" His voice was cold and sharp.

"You scared me!" I shot back, pulling away to look at him.

Negan regarded me for a few moments and then shook his head as if he was annoyed with me.

"You snuck into my room. You broke the rules."

"Well, you didn't have to lose your temper like that." With a firm grip, I grabbed his arm and held it still. Negan chest was rising up and down, and his breathing was jagged. He was in pain. I let out a sigh and looked him in the eyes.

"This is gonna sting," I warned him as I brought the alcohol wipe to the punctured skin, "but it'll be over fast."

Negan squirmed in the chair as the cloth touched one of the cuts, but he didn't move away. I smiled a bit as he tried his best to sit still and was finally willing to cooperate.

"You know… For a big, bad guy, you're not very good with pain," I teased, finishing with the wipe and examining the clean skin.

"Shut up," he grumbled, looking away with a scowl.

I didn't say anything as I dug through the first-aid kit. The wounds weren't deep, and I didn't think he'd need stitches. I took out some gauze and began wrapping it around his arm. He was still glaring off into space, and I wondered why I had helped him. I could have been half way home, but instead I was helping my capturer disinfect his wounds. He was just a grumpy old man, and he didn't seem very grateful.

Gratitude was why I had stayed. Had he not shown up, I'd have been bitten.

"Thank you," I said quietly, as I continued to pull the white gauze around his bicep.

I glanced up quickly and was surprised to see Negan's bitter expression had changed to one of surprise. He turned to look at me, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He regarded me for a few moments before simply nodding.

"You're welcome."

* * *

I remained Negan's prisoner, though I certainly wasn't treated like one. I stayed in the little room that was given to me and got to know the Sanctuary and its people. There was a little area of the compound with a hen house and two large milk cows. I took it upon myself to feed the animals, sprinkling little seeds around for the chickens and bringing hay for the cows. Doing so made me happy and gave me a sense of purpose. I felt less like a captive and more like a member of the community.

Negan always seemed to be lurking nearby, and I would always smile and nod at him. I felt like we had this unspoken connection that I couldn't quite describe, but I was probably just imagining , he would watch me feed the animals, and after a few days, I decided to call him out on it.

"Wanna help me?" I asked, approaching him and gesturing over to the chicken coop. I held out a bag of seeds to him and he shook his head.

"That's grunt work," he muttered. He was leaning on his bat and regarding me. I rolled my eyes at him and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Come on, Negan. Just walk with me and keep me company." I turned to head over to the animals and was delightfully surprised when I heard him follow behind.

The chickens all came running out to greet us and I smiled down at them. Reaching into the bag, I grabbed a handful of seeds and let them fall onto the ground. In an instant, I was swarmed by the pecking birds who ate in a frenzy. I laughed as the seeds disappeared in a matter of seconds, and reached into the bag again. Looking up, I saw Negan was watching me; his expression was hard to read, and I tilted my head.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

He nodded and his eyes went down to the chickens.

"They like you," he stated plainly. I smiled and took a few steps so I was standing with him.

"Only because I feed them. Here." I grabbed his hand and placed the bag of seeds into it. Negan stared down at the sack, and then reached in to remove a handful of seeds, same as I had. He let them fall down, and the chickens came running over to peck away. I chuckled as they gathered at his feet.

"See? Now they like you too." I glanced up to smile at him to find he wasn't looking at the chickens—he was looking at me, and smiling. It was a kind smile, and I stared at him in surprise. Our eyes locked for a few seconds and then he placed his hand on mine. His touch was hesitant, as if he expected me to pull away. When I didn't, he carefully handed the bag back to me and cleared his throat, putting an end to our little moment.

"I think they like you better," he mumbled, averting his eyes. He seemed so unsure of himself, and it was unusual for him.

"You'll grow on them," I said, sprinkling more seeds on the ground.

 _Maybe he's growing on me._

The thought made my cheeks heat up. Stealing another glance, I saw Negan was studying the chickens. There was something very sweet about how he was acting, and as we stood there together in the chicken coop, I realized I was starting to see the good in him.

* * *

Over the next few days, Negan continued to meet me outside to help feed the animals. It became a routine, and I actually looked forward to seeing him every day. He seemed to enjoy spending time with me, too; the walls he had built up slowly came down. It wasn't long before I saw an entirely different side to him, and a friendship blossomed between us.

I had just finished giving hay to the cows when Negan came outside and rattled the fence with his bat. The cows mooed in disapproval at the noise, and I walked over to where he was.

"You're gonna upset them!" I said, shaking my head with a laugh.

"They'll fuckin' live. Listen, I need you to come with me." There was a seriousness to his tone and my smile faded.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, crossing my arms. I didn't think I had broken any rules, but I wasn't sure.

"No, you're not. Just come with me." He gestured to the factory building, and I looked over at it and sighed. I wasn't really sure what he wanted, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

As we rounded the building, my eyes went to the mended fence where the car had crashed into it weeks prior. Negan's men had already fixed it, and it always made me think about my father. I wondered what he was doing and I hoped he was okay.

Once inside, Negan led me up the stairs and then placed a hand on my arm to stop me.

"Close your eyes," he ordered.

I furrowed my brow at him. It was a weird request, and I had no idea where he was going with this. Noticing my hesitation, Negan smiled kindly to show me he wasn't trying to trick me.

"Trust me?" he asked.

Laughing, I closed my eyes.

I guess I did.

We walked for a short while and he guided me by the arm. When we came to a complete stop, I still couldn't see where we were.

"Negan?" I asked, uncertain. I didn't know what to expect. "Can I open my eyes?"

He let go of my arm and after a few seconds of silence, he took a deep breath.

"Okay, now."

My eyelids flew open and my heart fluttered.

I was in my bedroom—but it had changed.

The tall shelves that had already been in the room remained, but the knick-knacks were gone. Now, in their place were books—more books than I could even count. I spun around the room to see there were bookshelves covering every single wall. They were different shapes and shades of wood, but every single one was filled with paperbacks and hardcovers.

I was completely surrounded by books.

My eyes started to water as I took it all in, and then I faced Negan, who had a gentle smile on his face.

"It took me a couple days to collect all of them, but I think I got enough. Do you like it?" he asked, trying to gauge my reaction.

"It's wonderful." I had a genuine grin on my face as I looked back at all the books. I had mentioned reading a few times to Negan during our little visits when I would feed the animals, and really, I had just been rambling.

"It's all yours," he said. His smile grew, and I reached out and took his hands into mine.

"Thank you so much." I squeezed his hands and then turned to start looking at the book titles. Negan chuckled at my eagerness to get right to my new collection, and then started to leave. I glanced over my shoulder as he went to go, and called out to him.

"Wait!"

He froze and turned to look at me.

"Have dinner with me?" I blurted, remembering the first day, when he had asked me to join him.

He smirked.

"Sure. My room, this evening."

He pulled the door closed without another word. As I turned back to my books, the grin on my face grew even wider.

* * *

I placed my fork down on the table and stretched. My belly felt full and I was starting to feel drowsy. Negan had already finished eating, and he was sitting across the table staring at me. It was slightly awkward; neither of us had said anything for quite a while.

Standing up from the table, I started to gather my things—my sweater and one of the new books. Negan watched my movements and then stood up abruptly.

"Don't go." He said in a low voice, but it sounded less like a command and more like a plea.

"Okay… but it's getting kind of late, Negan…" I glanced over to the window and could see the sun had already set.

"Read to me?" he asked, his eyes going to the book in my hand. I gave him a crooked smile.

"I'm surprised you're not sick of me yet," I mumbled, setting my sweater on the back of a chair and then going around to sit on Negan's couch. He followed me over to the couch and sat down right next to me.

"You're good company," he responded with a smirk.

I smiled up at him and opened the book to chapter one. I enjoyed spending time with him, and was excited to share this story with him.

I started to read out loud and was only half a page into the book when Negan hesitantly placed an arm around me. We both froze, unsure of the physical contact. After a few awkward seconds, I leaned my head against his shoulder and continued to read.

I still couldn't quite place it… but there was _definitely_ something there.


	4. Part 4

I finished reading the book and set it down on my lap, smiling up at Negan. We were sitting on his love-seat, our legs barely touching, and he seemed bummed when I closed the novel.

"That's it?" he asked, staring down at the book. It was the first one we finished, and it had taken all week long. Each night I stayed a little bit later than the last because Negan wanted me to read another chapter. He had been completely captivated by it, and I could tell he was upset it was over.

"Afraid so," I said, placing my hands on top of the book and giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Read it again?" He raised an eyebrow, and I laughed and shook my head.

"There's plenty of other adventures. You gave me an entire library!"

"I know, but I liked that one." He frowned as I stood up and glanced over at the clock. It was late, and I was usually gone by then, but I didn't want to leave him feeling so disappointed. Bending over to pick up another novel from the table, I settled back in on the love-seat.

"Let's try this one. We'll just read one chapter." I opened to the first page as Negan gazed down at me.

"It's a bit romantic, don't you think?" he asked, peering at the cover of the book. There was a man and woman grasping each others hands and smiling. I smirked up at him.

"Shhh. Listen!"

He chuckled and then settled in next to me, leaning his long legs out and resting his head on the back of the couch. As I read the words out loud, Negan's eyes were glued to me. I couldn't be certain, but I had a feeling his mind wasn't on the story.

One chapter turned to three, and when I finally closed the book, I found Negan was still gazing down at me. I smiled up at him and went to stand up when his voice made me freeze.

"You're so beautiful."

The words took me by surprise, and I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed and sheepishly turned away. Negan reached out and cupped my face, gently bringing me back to face him.

"I mean it. You're unlike any woman I've ever met."

I scanned his eyes, expecting him to tell me he was joking, but it never happened. Instead, he moved across the love-seat so he was closer and brushed some of my hair out of my face. As his touch lingered, I held my breath, not sure what would come next.

When he didn't speak, I licked my lips and glanced away.

"I should go," I murmured. Negan's hand dropped from my cheek and went to my hand, where he grabbed it gently.

"Please, don't."

"Negan, it's late. I can read more tomorrow." I knew I needed to stand up, but I remained planted on the seat next to him and couldn't move. His gaze went to my lips and then back to my eyes.

"I don't care about the stories. I just want you."

Somehow I had always known it wasn't about the books, and yet his confession had me speechless. I was still getting to know him. I was supposed to be his _prisoner_ , but now he was looking at me so intensely that I felt my heart start to flutter in my chest.

He moved carefully, as if any sudden movement would ruin the moment, sitting forward so our faces were parallel. My lips met his in a light kiss that was soon deepened as Negan wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his arms.

His mouth left mine and moved down along my throat and he gently nipped at my skin. I let out a whimper at the feeling of his scruff ticking me. He chuckled and then nuzzled into my neck.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," he breathed, and my hands cupped his face and brought him back up to me. Our lips melded together once again and I smiled as he kissed me.

Because I wanted it too.

He stood up and offered me his hand, pulling me to my feet and back into his embrace. We continued to kiss and he backed up towards his bed. I didn't think my heart could pound any louder, but it did as we neared the large mattress. Negan sensed my hesitation just as he sat down on the edge of the mattress and took my hands into his.

 _Just like the cover of the book._

"You don't have to if you don't want to. You can say no, and I'll stop."

I bit my lip and took a deep breath.

I trusted him.

And I wanted him.

I nodded and smiled, as I confessed with a simple gesture how I felt the same way he did.

Negan smiled warmly at me and then his hands went to my shirt. He pulled it over my head carefully, his fingers lightly brushing the skin on my sides, making me shiver with want. He seemed hesitant, as if I was a fragile thing he needed to handle with care.

I would have thought him to be rough, but he was the opposite. His mouth danced across my body, kissing from down my neck and to my covered breasts. He carefully removed my bra, and slowly lowered it as if he was savoring the moment of reveal. The smile that spread across his face was mischievous, but also in awe. He looked completely bewitched, and then his mouth found my nipple.

I threw my head back, letting out a loud moan as his tongue flicked against it. My hands slid into his dark locks and urged him forward, needing to feel more. He looked up at me with a cocky grin. I said nothing, and instead bit my lip, gazing deep into his eyes. He continued to smile as his mouth moved to my other breast and repeated the act. I whimpered and writhed, digging my fingers further into his hair and pulling on it.

When he backed away to stand up, I stared up at him in disappointment, missing the feeling of his mouth immediately. He removed his shirt, and I reached out to start placing kisses on his toned chest. He watched me while unbuckling his belt as I nuzzled my cheeks against the soft fuzz of his chest hair. Once his pants were down, he placed his hands on my shoulders and gently laid me backwards onto the bed.

"Trust me?" he asked. His voice was thick and dripping with want. It was the same question he had asked when he had told me to close my eyes and brought me to the books.

"Yes," I gasped out, bunching the bed sheets into my hands and I tried to quench the overwhelming thirst building deep within me. I watched as he pulled his boxers down and his hard member sprang forth, large and erect. My eyes went wide as I stared at it, but he placed two fingers under my chin and lifted my head to look at him.

"I'll be gentle. Don't worry."

I couldn't help but smile up at him.

He wouldn't hurt me, and I knew it.

He helped me get out of my pants and then slowly pulled my panties from my legs, leaving me wide open to him. I no longer felt embarrassed or ashamed. The way he was looking at me—with such want and desire—made me feel truly beautiful.

My chest started to raise up and down and my heart raced in anticipation. I laid back on the bed as he crawled on top of me, placing his arms on either side, never breaking eye contact. He reached down and let his fingers brush up against my wet heat, and I gasped at the sensation. My arousal coated his long digits and he held them up in front of his face.

"Now _that's_ a fuckin' sight," he drawled, bringing his fingers to his mouth and very slowly licked them clean.

"Negan…" I whined beneath him. My hips thrust up so my bottom half rubbed against his erection and he groaned loud. Leaning over me, he kissed me long and hard, and then spoke.

"Patience, baby. Good things come to those who wait." His fingers returned to my clit where he rubbed in a circular motion. I squirmed beneath him, but he held me in place. A warm feeling began to spread through my veins and I squeezed my eyes shut tight. My breathing quickened and I tried to swim through the delicious fog.

"Come on, don't hold back," he groaned, plunging one long finger into my dripping cunt. The combined pressure against my clit and his finger sliding in and out carried me higher and higher, and then my head twisted to the side and my body convulsed as my orgasm flooded over me.

My ears were lightly ringing, and I felt him move away. I opened my eyes to see he was gripping his length and sliding his hand up and down it while staring at me, a hungry look in his eyes. My eyes fixated on the movement of his hand, like I was being hypnotized by it.

"Negan, please," I whispered, lifting my hips up towards him. He let go of his hard member and then moved so he was on top of me. The tip of his cock brushed up against my thigh and I whimpered, desperate for more.

"Is this what you want, doll?" he lined himself up at my soaked entrance, but didn't enter right away and instead rubbed the head of his cock against my folds. I tried to thrust so he would move inside me, but it was no use. He was in complete control of the situation.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good." He leaned over and brought his lips against mine. I kissed him passionately and brought my arms up to hook around his neck just as he thrust inside. I cried into the crook of his neck as his thick member stretched me open, and then began to pant as he slowly slid out and watched me carefully.

"It's okay," he promised, sliding in again. The second time hurt just a little less than the first, and my muscles that had tensed up soon started to relax. That warm feeling returned but spread like a wildfire across my skin. As Negan began slow, sturdy thrusts, I clung to him like he was my anchor and I was a ship lost in a sea of ecstasy.

We wrote our own story, moving together in sync. With each stroke, I grew closer to that climax I craved so badly. Negan continued to whisper sweet nothings as he moved, praising me and saying I was doing a good job. Being with him felt right. The same way a good book made me feel so alive, Negan was a chapter I never wanted to end.

When that second feeling overtook me, I thought I would go numb. Negan's movements slowed and then sputtered out, and it wasn't long until he released inside me. I tried to catch my breath and come back down to earth as he pulled out of me.

He took me back into his arms, and I rested my head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart as it started to beat slower with each breath as we both calmed down. I closed my eyes and focused on the soothing sound. I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes to see the little black box sitting on top of the dresser—the box with the picture of the woman. Negan must have seen me looking at it, because he sighed.

"Her name was Lucille," he mumbled. I glanced up at him and he had a serious look on his face. "She was my wife. We were married before the walkers."

"Do you miss her?" It was probably a silly question, but a serious one. A few weeks back, I'd never have pinned Negan to be the sentimental type. But his bat was named after his former love, which made him even more of a romantic than I would have thought him to be.

"Every day," he whispered.

A silence grew between us again, but I didn't know what to say. It was why he was so bitter—he had felt alone. I had thought him to be a beast, but he was just a man—a man that I really cared about. I had judged a book by its cover and thought him to be bad, but that was far from the case. Now that I saw what was inside, I knew he was a good person.

"Are you happy here?" Negan asked, drawing me out of my thoughts and making me look up at him in confusion.

"Yes…" I dragged out the word and I scanned his face, and then looked away and frowned. "Though, I do miss my father."

Negan stared down at me for a long time with a serious look. He almost seemed sympathetic, and I closed my eyes and tried to picture my father. I hadn't seen him in weeks and hoped he was okay. I worried about him every single day.

"Go to him."

"What?" I sat up and stared at Negan in shock. I didn't think I had heard him correctly.

"You're no longer my prisoner," he explained, sitting up. I sat too, and studied him to see if he was joking. "You can go wherever you want."

"Thank you." I smiled, trying to fight the tears that were building. "Thank you for understanding."

He nodded and I got up from the bed. I had to go see my father right away. I got dressed quickly and Negan sat up on the bed, smiling at me, but his eyes looked sad. Part of me wanted to comfort him, but I knew I needed to go.

I rushed out of his room and out the front doors of the Sanctuary, eager to get back to my father and make sure he was okay.

* * *

I parked the car in front of the courthouse and got out just as the front doors flew open. My father rushed out and threw his arms around me, hugging me tight.

"Thank god you're alive! I thought I'd lost you!" He didn't let me go for a long time, and I smiled and patted his back.

"Dad, I missed you so much. It's okay…I'm home now." The word 'home' felt funny on my tongue. I didn't really feel like I belonged at the courthouse.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" He let me go, but looked me over as he stepped back. "How did you escape the factory?"

"I didn't escape, dad. Negan let me go."

"That horrible man. What did he do to you, sweetheart?" My father demanded to know.

"Nothing. He's not bad, not to me. He would never hurt me. He's changed." I was trying to explain that Negan was so much more than we thought just as Gavin came out of the courthouse.

"We thought you were dead," he said, coming over to where my father and I were standing. "It's good to have you back where you belong."

"Thanks, Gavin." I smiled a bit at him, though I felt a bit uneasy at what he was saying. I had felt more locked up living at the courthouse with Gavin's rules than being Negan's prisoner.

"Your father was ranting on and on about a factory or something." Gavin stared down at the dented car as he spoke.

"It's true. That's where I was. There's this group called the Saviors, and they have a beautiful place. It has plenty of food and supplies, and even animals. It's very nice."

I could see the wheels turning in Gavin's head as he absorbed everything I was saying. He pursed his lips for a few moments once I'd finished speaking and then smirked.

"If that's true and this place is real, then we should take it for ourselves."

"No we shouldn't." I narrowed my eyes at him and what he was suggesting.

"We can attack the factory. It'll be much safer to stay there than the courthouse." He started to head back inside where the other survivors had gathered to see what the commotion was about, and I followed him.

"Everyone, get your weapons and be ready to head out!" he ordered.

"Gavin, stop! I can't let you do this! Negan's not a bad man! You can't hurt him!" I ran up and grabbed his arm, trying to get him to talk to me. I had meant to get right back to Negan after visiting my father, not send an army of men to try and kill him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have feelings for him." Gavin's eyes were dark as he glared at me and I let go of his arm. I met his menacing look with one of my own, determined not to let him hurt Negan. We locked stares for a long time before a sinister smile spread across his face.

"You can stay here." He took out his gun and pointed it at my chest, making my eyes go wide as he threatened me. My father moved to step in front of me, and Gavin grinned at us. "You can come live with me in _my_ factory once I kill him."

"Gavin, please!" I begged, holding my hands up in defense. He turned to the people who were watching with terrified, confused looks.

"Lock them up!" he commanded, gesturing with the gun at two of his men. Before I knew it, my father and I were being led back to our room. They made us get into his workshop and then locked the door.

I sat down on the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. Gavin was going to attack the Sanctuary, and that meant people were going to die.

 _And it was all my fault._


	5. Part 5

I sat on the floor of the bedroom with my head in my hands. Gavin was on his way to kill Negan, and I had no way to warn him. My father was digging around in his tool kit while I tried to fight the tears. I knew Gavin was probably already at the Sanctuary, and I hoped the sudden attack wouldn't cost Negan his life.

"It's all my fault." I sniffled and watched as my father brought a hammer over to the door.

"Don't say that, sweetheart. Gavin is an asshole, and you still have time to make this right."

"How?! We're trapped in here, dad. He's got to be at the Sanctuary by now." I watched as my father studied the lock first, and then brought a chair over to the door to stand on. He took the hammer and began hitting against the top metal hinge. After a few swift hits, he paused his hammering to turn and look at me.

"You said Negan changed. What do you mean?"

"He was kind to me, dad. He gave me books, and I got to take care of the animals. I was really happy there. Happiest I've been in a long time. The only thing missing was you."

My father smiled a bit at me and then went back to hammering against the door hinges.

"Give me five minutes and I'll have this door off." The loud sound of metal clanging filled the room, and he raised his voice over the shrill noise. "If you say this Negan guy is good, then I trust you."

"Thank you." I smiled at my father. I knew he would be willing to listen to me. Negan needed to be warned, or I at least needed to try and stop Gavin before it was too late. He needed to know this wasn't my idea—that I didn't want this to happen. The Sanctuary had more people, but Gavin had the element of surprise. I watched as my dad removed the first hinge, and then the second, feeling more anxious as each second passed.

A short while later, the door came crashing down to the ground. My father wiped his brow and then turned to where I had stood up. I knew I needed to get to Negan, but I had no idea how I was going to get there. Gavin and his men would have taken all the vehicles including mine.

My father reached into his pocket and produced the keys to his car. He handed them to me and then pulled me in for a hug.

"Be careful, honey." He let me go, but squeezed my shoulders and smiled at me. I nodded, feeling more determined than ever.

"I will be. I promise."

* * *

The drive to the Sanctuary felt like it was taking forever, and as if the weather had great timing, it had started to rain. I sped down the road as fast as I could until I could see the tall factory building in the distance. I pulled up and jumped out in a hurry, racing up to the entrance. The sight before me made me nauseous.

The newly mended fence had been destroyed once again. There were bodies everywhere; the Saviors and the people from the courthouse had massacred one another, but it was clear Negan's men had come out on top. The rain had made a muddy mess around their bodies, and the army of the dead was already eating the recently deceased men.

As I approached, I could see Simon was fighting off a female walker with a long machete. He stabbed it in the head and it dropped at his feet onto the rain soaked ground. When he saw me, he pointed towards the factory with the bloodied blade. I still didn't see Gavin or Negan anywhere. Just as I went to enter the building, I heard a loud shout coming from above.

I looked up to see Gavin and Negan were fighting on the roof of the seven-story building. I gasped as they neared the edge, and then backed away so I couldn't see them anymore.

I had to get to them.

I ran as fast as I could into the factory and up the stairs as quickly as possible. I found the roof access and busted through the door.

The two men were by the edge of the roof again, but Negan had clearly gotten the upper-hand. He was holding Gavin by his shirt right by the ledge and was getting ready to throw him over. Both men were drenched from the rain. The sound of the door flying open made them turn to look at me. I gasped for breath, exhausted from running so much and leaned against the wall for support.

"Negan…" I said between breaths. "Please… don't."

Gavin looked terrified—I had never seen him so frightened. It was over. His men were dead and Negan had won. But as much as I hated Gavin, he didn't need to die.

Negan stared at me for a few seconds. I could see the rage in his eyes die down and change to a look of surprise as he took me in, and then glanced back at Gavin. I half-expected him to throw the trembling man over the edge, but instead he pulled Gavin forward and dropped him onto the roof's floor.

"Get out," Negan growled. I felt like a weight was lifted off my chest as he decided to let Gavin go. He wasn't a threat anymore, and things were going to be okay.

Negan stepped away from the ledge and approached me. He smiled a bit at me and reached up to cup my face. I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks as I nuzzled into his touch.

"You came back," he said softly as his thumb wiped away a tear. I grinned and nodded, smiling up at his soaked frame. He needed to know I would always come back to before I could tell him, Negan's eyes grew wide and he called out in pain. I furrowed my brow in concern and then looked down at the ground.

Gavin had taken out a knife and crawled the short distance towards us. Negan and I had been so focused on each other that we hadn't noticed, and Gavin had stabbed Negan in his side. I watched in terror as blood rolled down Negan's side. There was a lot of it.

In a rush of adrenaline, Negan grabbed Gavin and pushed him towards the edge of the building. Once again, he took hold of his shirt and held him over, practically lifting him off the ground. Gavin's eyes were crazy as he smiled mockingly at Negan.

And yet, Negan hesitated.

He turned to look back at me, as if asking for my permission.

Gavin wasn't going to stop. Perhaps this new world had made him lose his mind, but we couldn't really survive unless we dealt with this threat.

I nodded solemnly and then looked away, not wanting to watch. I heard the sound of Gavin yelling and the way his voice became smaller as his body plummeted to the ground below.

When it was finally over, I turned back to Negan. He had collapsed on the ground and was looking down at his gushing wound. I ran to him and got onto the ground where he was.

"We need to put pressure on it," I mumbled, desperately looking around for any cloth. Of course we had to be up on the roof where there was nothing nearby that I could use. "I'm gonna help you."

"I didn't think you'd come back," Negan said, staring up at me with hazy eyes. I stopped glancing around the rooftop and knitted my brows.

"Of course I came back. This was my fault, Negan. I told Gavin about the Sanctuary. I didn't think he'd…. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't…" I continued to cry as I spoke, feeling my throat become hoarse.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's not your fault." Negan reached up to touch my face again. I felt my bottom lip tremble as I stared down at him. Bundling up the fabric of his shirt, I pressed down hard against the wound and tried to ignore the fact it was bad—really bad. Gavin had stabbed him really deep.

I didn't even hear the sound of the door opening behind me. Next thing I knew, Simon was next to me. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Help him," I pleaded.

Simon nodded once and then leaned down to help Negan up. They went back inside the factory and I stared up at the sky. As the rain continued to fall on me, I begged an unseen force not to take Negan away from me.

* * *

It was no fairy-tale; after Negan was stabbed, there were no curses to be broken, no magic spells to fix everything. Negan needed time to heal, the fence had to be mended again, and the bodies needed to be disposed of. It took a lot of work, but after a few days, everything felt like normal. Negan's men took over the courthouse, and my father moved into the Sanctuary. Negan said he could work on his contraptions whenever he wanted and even gave him his own workshop.

I was laying on the bed next to Negan where he was resting. He needed a lot of it these days if he was to heal properly. I took out a large picture book that I had picked up from one of the young mother's living in the factory. Negan glanced over at the cover and rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to hear this children's crap," he grumbled, adjusting himself to get more comfortable. Doctor Carson had bandaged him up well, and he was laying across his mattress shirtless with the comforter pulled up to his waist.

"Just give it a chance?" I asked, opening to the first page to see the picture of a big, colorful castle.

Negan let out a dramatic sigh and then smiled at me. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the side of my head.

"Okay, babe."

Content he was willing to give it a try, I smoothed the page out and held it out so he could see the pictures. Giving Negan one last look, I smiled to myself and then began to read.

"Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle…"

The End


End file.
